El príncipe y la española
by Arashi hetalia
Summary: Lovino príncipe del planeta Tomato se rehúsa a contraer matrimonio en su planeta natal por lo que huye a la tierra donde conoce a Isabel una joven jardinera española con quien se vera envuelto en muchos lios


_**El principe y la española**_

 _ **One shot**_

 _ **Hola ¿que tal? Espero se encuentren bien en el lugar en donde se encuentren bueno mas vale tarde que nunca y aquí esta el reto**_

 _ **El presente fanfic participa en el reto "gobernante de mi propio mundo" para el foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"**_

En una tierra inmemorial de bosques encantados, castillos misteriosos prodigiosos en maravilla y magia; en una pequeña regiónde la cual cuyo nombre no recuerdo, vivió un rey, gentil, gallardo, apuesto y justo.

Allí Romulo Vargas reinaba a la cabeza de su orden de caballería, peleando contra monstruos, rescatando damiselas de las manos de malvados hechiceros, enfrentándose a peligros sobre naturales, regresando siempre victorioso a su prospero reino, el centro de su universo. Es, pues de saberse que aquel sobre dicho rey tuvo más por fuerza que por ganas, tomar la mayor de las misiones y la más peligrosa desde su punto de vista muy personal, ya que tras la muerte de su amada esposa, la única opción que había tenido era la de cuidar y criar a sus adorados hijos

Eran ellos la menor de ellos poseía cara angelical, voz melodiosa y cuerpo de divina diosa, de carácter centrado y altos valores morales, el mayor un frágil caballero de profundos ojos verdes que destilaban astucia, de perfecta silueta y gran carácter… bueno la verdad era que sobresalía entre todos los caballeros, su inusual altura y su debilidad para las actividades físicas no era muy bien vista.

— me niego maldición — decía el príncipe sumamente molesto

—Debo decirte querido hermano que esa decisión es incorrecta —la castaña de larga cabellera hablaba tranquilamente a un furioso joven.

— Sea pues Felicia, si tu abandonás al noble Alfred y puedes desposar a Sir Luddwing del cual he de advertirte lo único que es capaz de tener bien controlado son sus… manos, entonces podría reconsiderarlo.

Ante aquel comentario la aludida sólo pudo tomar un pequeño tinte rojizo en las mejillas.

— ¡Dios me asista! ¿Tengo quizá razones para hacer tal barbaridad?

Antes de que aquella discusión pudiera seguir su camino un muy estresado Romulo intervino para salvación propia.

— ¡Basta ya! ¿Qué es todo este alboroto? Dejen ya de discutir y denme por piedad un poco de paz, yo… que he sido un padre ejemplar ¿No merezco acaso un poco de tranquilidad?

— Querido padre piedad es lo que ustedes dos deberían tenerme, esta ingrata hermana me ha despertado al alba y me ha asegurado que la noble condesa desea desposarme.

— Sí, esa información es verdadera, he de confesaros que me ha hecho muy feliz —agregó sonriente el castaño

— Me rehuso, por mi honor que vendería mi alma a Satanás antes que desposarme con esa vieja decrepita—dijo furioso el joven.

— Lovino, escucha a tu padre que sabe lo que es mejor para ti, repudiame si es lo que deseas pero por tu bienestar eso es lo que se ha decidido.

Si había algo en el mundo que tuviera fuerza casi inquebrantable, ese algo era la voluntad de el pequeño principe, así pues Lovino decidió que ser el eterno prisionero de su alcoba no era nada malo y sin más abandonó el gran salón dejando como siempre una hermana histérica y un padre al borde de un colapso nervioso, sin embargo aquella rubia era todo menos ingenua sabía que de una u otra forma debía de impedir tal acto de conspiración para con su persona y así fue como sigilosamente decidió jugar una treta al par de obstinados que tenía por familia.

Y dicho y hecho Lovino se fue del palacio y de su planeta natal con rumbo al primer planeta que tuviera en frente de ser posible lo mas lejos que se pudiera y por alguna razón término en la tierra chocando con un jardín y despertando a su residente

Un pequeño sendero se alzaba frente a el y sin una sola alma que le socorriera en caso de necesitarlo y habría que recalcar que en ese momento lo necesitaba ya que la guardia fiel de su majestad se había enterado le estaba pisando los talones; fue en aquel crucial momento que Lovino por su falta de concentración en el camino chocó con una joven; el ruido de una vasija al contacto con el suelo atrajo su vista de nuevo al frente, el castaño se encontró entonces con un par de verdes ojos que sin reparo lo escudriñaban de arriba abajo, ciertamente la expresión en su rostro era de clara molestia.

— Disculpeme—pidió ante la tensa situación.

— No aceptaré vuestras disculpas chaval ya que usted no ha hecho absolutamente nada, en cambio espero la remuneración por la vasija que ahora yace en el suelo, inservible por cierto —dijo la chica a el hombre castaño frente a ella

— Perdone mi falta buena señora pero en este preciso momento no puedo quedarme para discutir el asunto, así que le ruego que me diga que es este lugar si no ahora me retiro—Lovino hizo una pequeña reverencia y se encaminó a prisa por el sendero, pero no pudo llegar muy lejos ya que la joven quien de ninguna manera parecía querer dejarlo ir.

— creo que quien me debe una explicación es usted

— ¡Pero qué pretendé, suelteme inmediatamente se lo advierto que no sabe con quién se está metiendo!

— Oh, pero claro que lo sé, si tu no sois más que un vil ladron

— Claro y si no me suelta en este momento diré que usted es mi cómplice —Lovino sonrío maliciosamente a la joven que aún lo tenía sujeto del brazo, ahora ambos estaban en un aprieto, Isabel de ninguna manera lo dejaría escapar, pero también era obvio que no le creerían; sin más remedio que cooperar le puso al italiano algunos harapos que tenía en su pequeña carreta.

— ahora explicadme quien sois

— me llamo Lovino Lovino Vargas — el príncipe le contó lo sucedido a la joven ibérica que al principio no le creyó pero después término dándole asilo

— vale me ha quedado claro ¿pero como volverás a vuestro planeta ?

— no pienso volver maldición

—¿ entonces piensas quedarte aquí?

— no tengo otra opción

— vale en ese caso os dare una nueva identidad

Y así fue y aunque la convivencia no fue fácil ambos pudieron adaptarse quien sabe que nuevas aventuras les esperan a ambos pero lo sobrellevarian juntos

 _ **Bien por ahora aquí lo dejo dejare un final abierto por si quieren que lo siga espero les haya gustado ciao y hasta la pasta**_


End file.
